


Unerwarteter Besuch

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Deutsch | German, Humor, M/M, OC, Pre-Slash, Weihnachten, Weihnachtsmann
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne bekommt am Tag vor Heiligabend unerwarteten Besuch (siehe einfallsreichen Titel), welcher sich ungefragt in seine Wohnung begiebt und seine Arbeit macht. Oder so. Boerne ist davon erst - verständlicherweise - weniger begeistert, bis seine Neugier schließlich siegt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unerwarteter Besuch

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Weihnachtsmann  
>  **Genre:** Fluff? Pre-Slash? Humor??  
>  **Wörter:** 1514  
>  **Beta:** cricri :)  
>  **A/N:** 18\. Türchen für den Tatort-Adventskalender 2014  
>  **A/N 2:** Ich glaube, mit dem Prompt ist eigentlich alles erklärt. Außerdem steh' ich auf Weihnachtskitsch. Merkt man aber gar nicht. *hust*  
> Lohnt sich trotzdem! :D Über Feedback freue ich mich. :)  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

 

 *~*~*

 

Es war der Abend des 23. Dezember.

Karl-Friedrich Boerne saß noch spät abends auf seinem Sofa, mit einem Glas Wein. Ein Bordeaux; genau das Richtige, um einen ruhigen Abend zu genießen. Angeblich.

Er war allein. Wie immer. Man sollte es ja nicht für möglich halten: Ein weltgewandter Mann wie er, intelligent, gut aussehend und ein wahrer Gentleman, allein in seiner Wohnung. Allein morgen, an Heiligabend. Allein in seinem Leben.

Manchmal traf er sich zwar mit Bekannten aus dem Reitverein oder dem Golfclub... Aber er war immer allein.

Obwohl - manchmal war da Thiel. Und letztes Jahr zum Beispiel hatte Thiel bei ihm geklingelt und ihm eine Schneekugel geschenkt. Einfach so. Sie war nicht besonders groß und in ihr war ein Teil von Münster in Miniatur nachgebaut. Thiel hatte sie ihm mit einem Lächeln übergeben und "Frohe Weihnachten, Boerne" gesagt.

Bei der Erinnerung daran musste Boerne schmunzeln. Hm... ob er für morgen vielleicht Thiel..? Aber der war wahrscheinlich ohnehin bei seinem Vater. Außerdem hatte Hanne ihn für morgen eingeladen. Weihnachtsessen, zusammen mit der ganzen Familie. Aber das tat sie eh nur aus reiner Höflichkeit und weil sie wusste, dass er sowieso absagen würde. Die Abneigung gegen ein gemeinsames Fest beruhte nämlich auf Gegenseitigkeit. Da blieb er lieber allein. Was ihm wiederum Zeit geben würde, um - ein Klingeln unterbrach seine Überlegungen.

Boerne schob verwundert seine Brille zurecht und schaute auf die Uhr. Es war 20 vor 12, wer um Himmels willen besaß die Frechheit, jetzt noch bei ihm zu klingeln? Mit gerunzelter Stirn stand er auf, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie.

Ihm blickte ein Mann entgegen, der ihn fröhlich anlächelte. Er war nicht mehr sehr jung - Boerne schätzte ihn auf Mitte 50 -, ungefähr so groß wie er selbst, etwas dicklicher und trug einen dunkelgrünen Pullover zu einer Jeans. Seine Haarfarbe war eine Mischung aus braun und grau, wobei der graue Teil deutlich überwog. Schneeflocken hatten sich darin verfangen und begannen zu schmelzen. Sein Gesicht war glatt rasiert, auf den Wangen lag ein roter Schimmer und in den Augen ein Glanz mit solcher Offenheit, dass Boerne kurz überrascht blinzelte. Aber dieser Moment verflog schnell.

"Sind Sie noch bei Trost, guter Mann? Wissen Sie überhaupt, wie spät es ist?", fragte er, immer noch mit der steilen Falte auf der Stirn.

"Karl-Friedrich! Schön, dich endlich mal kennenzulernen!", kam die Antwort des Mannes, der sowohl seine Frage als auch den Umstand, dass er ihm mitnichten das Du angeboten hatte, schlichtweg ignorierte. Boerne öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, wurde aber von dem Fremden unterbrochen, der sich mit den Worten "Ich darf doch, oder?" an ihm vorbei in seine Wohnung drängte.

Erst als der Mann es sich bereits auf seinem Sofa gemütlich gemacht hatte, kam Boerne wieder zu Wort.

"Ich muss doch sehr bitten! Wer sind Sie? Warum klingeln Sie zu dieser nachtschlafenden Zeit an meiner Tür? Und dringen dann auch noch ungebeten in meine Wohnung ein?!"

Er stand mit den Händen in die Hüfte gestützt im Türrahmen und die Empörung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Na na. Nun sei mal -"

"Für Sie immer noch Professor Boerne!"

"Also wirklich. Sag' mal, kannst du diese Macke nicht abstellen?"

Sagte der, der mitten in der Nacht einfach in seine Wohnung gestürmt war. Absurd. Als wenn _er_ , Professor Dr. Karl-Friedrich Boerne, auch nur ansatzweise irgendwelche Macken hätte.

"Entschuldigen Sie mal, SIE sind -"

"Siezt du eigentlich alle, die dir was bedeuten?"

Das wurde ja immer besser.

"Also erstens bedeuten Sie mir -"

Der Mann lachte ungerührt. "Karl-Friedrich. Ich bin der Weihnachtsmann!"

Nun fiel jegliche Haltung, die er bisher versucht hatte zu bewahren, von ihm ab und seine Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm. Das passierte ihm sonst nie. Allerdings saß sonst auch nicht der Weihnachtsmann - wie bitte? Weihnachtsmann?

Er selbst hatte ja auch schon diverse Erfahrungen mit alkoholischen Getränken im Übermaß gemacht - sofort flammten Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge auf; ein später Abend mit Thiel. Lachen. Nähe. Wärme. Worte die gesagt wurden und überraschend ehrlich klangen. Er ignorierte die Gänsehaut und fasste sich wieder - aber so etwas war ihm noch nie passiert. Zu glauben, man sei der Weihnachtsmann!

"Hören Sie. Ich weiß nicht, was um alles in der Welt Sie zu sich genommen haben, aber Sie sollten jetzt erstmal nach Hause gehen, hm? Sich ein bisschen ausruhen, den Rausch ausschlafen..."

Seine Schockstarre hatte sich endlich gelöst, er war auf den Mann zugegangen und berührte ihn leicht an Arm und Schulter. Aber dieser lehnte sich nur zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf.

"Ach, Karl-Friedrich. Ich bin weder betrunken noch high." Der Fremde lachte. "Aber das weißt du doch eigentlich auch. Nur weil ich nicht unglaublich dick bin, einen langen weißen Bart habe und diese albernen rot-weißen Plüschklamotten trage, so wie ihr euch das naiverweise vorstellt, darf ich meine Berufung nicht ausüben, oder was?" Ein amüsiertes Schnauben ertönte.

Das war ja wirklich nicht zu fassen. Wenn dieser komische Kerl nicht gleich von seinem Sofa aufstehen und die metaphorische Fliege machen würde, dann würde Boerne eben Thiel holen. Wozu hatte man schließlich einen Hauptkommissar als... Mieter.

"Herr... Weihnachtsmann." Boerne schloss entnervt die Augen und fasste sich an die Nasenwurzel. Dann schaute er den anderen an. "Wenn Sie nicht sofort - damit meine ich unverzüglich, augenblicklich, prompt, schnell, umgehend, unmittelbar, schleunigst - meine Wohnung verlassen, dann -"

"Gibt dir keine Mühe. Frank, oder sollte ich sagen Thiel?, ist heute außer Haus", unterbrach der Mann ihn schon wieder.

Was..? Wie... Aber... Boerne verstand gar nichts mehr. Und allein das war Grund zu höchster Besorgnis. Er setzte sich auf den Sessel und gab es auf, mit dem Fremden zu diskutieren.

Seine Empörung hatte sich in Neugier verwandelt.

"Nun gut, Sie sollen also angeblich der Weihnachtsmann sein."

"Korrekt."

"Was verschafft mir denn dann die Ehre, dass Sie meiner Wenigkeit einen... Besuch abstatten?"

Der Weihnachtsmann starrte ihn fassungslos an, als hätte er den Unterschied zwischen einem Cabernet Sauvignon und Nero d'Avola in Frage gestellt.

Dann sagte er: "Ich bin wegen deines Weihnachtswunsches hier."

Boerne lachte kurz und schwach und räusperte sich. "Da müssen Sie irgendwie inkorrekte Informationen erhalten haben, Herr Weihnachtsmann." Bei den letzten Worten blickte er ihn über den Rand seiner Brille an. "Ich habe keinen Weihnachtswunsch."

Er hatte einen guten Job, immerhin war er Leiter der Rechtsmedizin, eine modern ausgestattete Wohnung und war in seinem Bekanntenkreis hochangesehen. An seine Einsamkeit von vorhin wollte er lieber keinen Gedanken verschwenden. Nein, er war wunschlos glücklich.

"Glaubst du das eigentlich selbst?", fragte der Weihnachtsmann und murmelte etwas, das sich nach _Kein Wunder, dass das mit den beiden nichts wird_ anhörte. Aber vermutlich hatte er sich das nur eingebildet.

"Bitte?"

"Nichts."

"Ich orientiere mich eben ausschließlich an Fakten", gab Boerne zurück.

Der Mann blickte ihm jetzt direkt in die Augen. "Weißt du, ein kluger Mann hat mal gesagt: 'Es sind nicht die Dinge, die wir nicht wissen, die uns Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Sondern die, von denen wir glauben sie zu wissen, die aber in Wirklichkeit falsch sind.'* Und das gilt übrigens nicht nur für dich. Das sollte dein Thiel sich auch mal merken." Wollte der Weihnachtsmann damit etwa sagen, Boerne würde nicht wissen, was er sich wünschte? Und was hatte Thiel jetzt schon wieder damit zu tun? Seit wann war er überhaupt SEIN Thiel?

"Über alles Mögliche dozieren, aber keine Ahnung von den wirklich wichtigen Dingen im Leben haben", sagte der Weihnachtsmann und schüttelte den Kopf.

Wie bitte? Von den -

"Ich kann dir helfen, dass dein Weihnachtswunsch sich erfüllt. Aber erkennen musst du ihn schon selbst. ... Ich sag dir nur eines: Vielleicht klingelst du morgen einfach mal bei Thiel."

Mit den Worten erhob sich der Mann, streckte sich und ging Richtung Tür. Im Flur blieb er noch einmal stehen, drehte sich zu Boerne um und sagte leise: "Das Schöne ist, dass dadurch gleich die Wünsche von zwei Personen in Erfüllung gehen würden."

Und mit einem versonnenen Lächeln verließ er endgültig Boernes Wohnung.

 

Boerne hörte noch wie die Tür wieder zuschlug. Er wusste ganz genau, dass es keinen Weihnachtsmann gab, er hatte schließlich jahrelang selbst für Betty den Weihnachtsmann vortäuschen müssen, während in Wirklichkeit er und Bettys Eltern die Arbeit mit der Beschaffung der Geschenke gehabt hatten. Überhaupt, die Geschenke – es widersprach sämtlichen Gesetzen der Naturwissenschaft, dass es einer Person möglich sein sollte, weltweit zum mehr oder weniger gleichen Zeitpunkt – unter Berücksichtigung der Zeitzonen und der kulturellen Unterschiede bei der Bescherung – Er schüttelte benommen den Kopf. Was tat er hier überhaupt? Er brauchte keine Argumente gegen die Existenz des Weihnachtsmanns zu suchen, das war ja geradezu lächerlich. Es gab keinen Weihnachtsmann. Punkt.

 

Und doch hatte diese Begegnung einen seltsamen, ungewohnt irrationalen Gedanken in ihm geweckt.

Noch lange dachte er über die Worte des Mannes nach.

Und begann zu verstehen.

Und er beschloss, den Heiligabend doch nicht alleine zu verbringen.

 

 Boerne sollte nie erfahren, ob sein Besucher damals tatsächlich der Weihnachtsmann gewesen war. Doch als er am nächsten Abend bei Thiel klingelte und der ihn mit einem überraschten, aber doch eindeutig glücklichen Lächeln hineinbat, war ihm das völlig egal und er merkte, wie er es kaum erwarten konnte, Thiel noch mehr Wünsche zu erfüllen.

 

-Ende-

 

_*Frei von mir übersetzt. Originalzitat: “It ain't so much the things we know that get us into trouble. It's the things we know that just ain't so.” (Mark Twain)_

 


End file.
